Fake Authenticity
by art.ificiale
Summary: She was a withdrawn girl with a hard past and a abusive family, when death seems to be the only option she meets a derelict who hides behind his tough exterior and his fixation on drugs.will he change her for the better or make her worse? full sum. inside
1. Chapter 1

**Fake ****Authenticity**

_Chibi-Cookies_

**Full Summary:** She was a cold and unreadable girl with a hard past, a fearful mother and an abusive father. When death seems the only way out, she meets a derelict that hides behind his tough exterior and his fixation on drugs. Will they help each other heal, or will he be the final cause of her downfall? Add a dash of Beauty and the Beast and a hint of Cinderella and you've got yourself a fairy tale. But will there be a 'happily ever after' at the end of their story?

_Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own CCS…Although I can still keep wishing. Heh._

_Thoughts_

- - - - - - -

_-Normal POV-_

Long auburn locks swept lazily over her shoulder from where she had brushed them only minuets earlier. She was, at the moment, peeking into the kitchen from her hiding place in the shadows of a dimly lighted living area.

Her muscles tensed in reflex as she heard the jangling of keys from outside of the front door. She closed her eyes and let her body shudder as she heard them being rammed into the lock followed by a string of curses.

She felt her hot breath on her arm as she rapidly shoved the loose strands of hair back behind her ear. She squeezed her eyes shut _he's in a temper again_. She thought to herself, trying to hold back tears that were threatening to fall.

Her hand slowly moved to touch the soft cottony fabric of her oversized shirt – a hand-me-down that came from her distant cousin. The clothes she received from her relatives often didn't fit her frail, thin body, but she was constantly being reminded of how grateful she should be to be getting the semi-new clothes.

She fumbled with the seam of the shirt, then reached under and stroked a small scar that was on her stomach. It was a constant reminder to her of how her father could act when he had a bad day at work.

Her fragile wrist banged clumsily into her hip, the bone jutted out in an almost menacing way. She scratched nervously at her hand, an image flashed in front of her closed eyes, her father standing tremendously over a small girl, he held her up by the hand so she was dangling dangerously above the floor before throwing her into the jagged edge of the counter, like a old bit of paper, before walking out and slamming the door.

Her eyes snapped open almost instantly, and her body broke out in a cold sweat. She pushed herself up from the carpeted floor and dashed fitfully up the stairs. She had reached the end of the hallway and scurried into a room with a simple template baring the name _'Sakura'_ in clumsy child-like handwriting, it was a simple memory of her pain-ridden childhood.

She swiftly closed the door and pressed in the lock, hearing the satisfying _click, _she turned to her room. If you had merely walked into the room you might've thought that the person staying here was away at college, or maybe on a long vacation. The room was painted a bare white. There was a small cot in the corner of the room, and a small dresser with a cracked and dusty mirror sitting on it.

There were no belongings strewn across the floor, no jewelry, no pictures, it seemed as if the room was simply inhabited.

She strode across the floor hastily, and gently tugged open her closet door. She reached in and took out a small knapsack; and hurriedly grabbed some clothes that were suspended on hangers and stuffed them in. She then rifled through the corner of her closet and produced a small shopping bag and rapidly put that in the knapsack where it lay nestled among the clothes, like a baby bird safely tucked away in a nest.

There was a slam as the front door was closed and there was an angry shuffling of feet as they tread across the floor to the refrigerator. She grabbed a pair of shoes from under hear bed and stuffed them on her feet; dashing over to a window she undid the lock and pushed up, it didn't budge. She pushed again; _it's stuck! _She realized in horror. Retaliating against the stubborn mirror she rammed against it, pushing so hard that her knuckles turned white.

_I need to leave!_ She heard grumbling from below the thin floorboards and then heard a satisfying budge from the window, she leaned onto the sill, opening it fully and climbing out onto the slanted roof. She tightened the straps of the knapsack so that it fit snuggly to the curves of her back before getting down on all fours and climbing over to the edge of roof that covered the back porch. 

She looked down, this was the shortest distance from the roof to the ground, but it still didn't look like it would be that pleasant of a jump. The leaves of a nearby oak tree stirred fretfully it the autumn nights chilly air, making Sakura's skin shiver with anticipation.

She scanned the ground with her glowing emerald eyes and spotted where she was going to jump down to. An old couch that had been discarded by her father was sitting lamely in the tall, overgrown grass. It was a few feet away from her currant crouching position, but it was better than aiming for a soft spot of ground.

She reached behind her, making sure everything in her bag was secure, before looking down into the depths of darkness that swallowed her backyard whole. She took a deep breath and counted in her head. _One…_ She repositioned herself, with one foot shakily on top of the gutter, and the other behind her supporting her body weight. _Two…_ She looked down once more before closing her eyes and dragging herself further to the edge. _Three! _And with that she launched herself off the roof. She felt her body soaring weightlessly through the air as the wind whipped her hair across her face and made her eyelids water.

She forced open her eyes and saw her destination coming closer, in a small bewildering minuet she forced her hands out in front of her as a shield, and brought her legs up to her chest.

She landed with a sickening thud, half on the couch, half hanging over the end. She groaned, as the breath was knocked out of her. Sliding off the couch Sakura fell to the ground trying to regain her breathing pattern. After about a couple of scary instants when she couldn't inhale, she felt the normal regulation of her breathing come back.

As the worst was over she scrambled up and sprinted over to the decaying wooden fence that separated her house from an abandoned park. She reached the fence and crinkled her nose; the fence was giving off an indefinite smell of moisture and mold.

Sighing, she reached out and grabbed the top of the fence, using all her arm strength Sakura was able to pull herself overtop before loosing balance and falling to the other side. There was the scary feeling of flying again before she landed with a small thump in an overgrown patch of weeds.

She sat up in awe of the sight around her. There were small iridescent bugs floating around the night sky, giving off small light that was drowned out in the huge moon; it was shining brightly of a pale yellowing color, such as aged paper. Soft gray clouds drifted sluggishly past stars in the sky that put even the most beautiful diamonds to shame.

Resting her hands on her knees she stared at the wide universe, feeling the vast radiance it was giving off. Sakura suddenly felt very small and alone making her reconsider coming out here in the first place. Although thinking back to her father, she knew she had made the right decision. She but her lip, _I wonder what he'll do when he finds out I'm not there? He'll go into a fury I'm guessing, but will he come searching for me?_

This being the first time Sakura had run away from home, didn't know how her father would act upon finding her missing. She let out an audible sigh before getting up and stretching. Dusting of her clothes she began to walk amiably. Not really knowing where she was headed she began to walk in the direction opposite of the fence, putting more distance between her and her enraged father.

She ambled along taking in the eerie sights of objects altered from the shadows around her. She shivered and pulled her thin shirt tighter around her paling body.

Her feet made crunching sounds as she walked over the pebbles that seemed to reverberate into the night air. Her leg started tightening and she knew that a cramp would form if she didn't find somewhere to rest momentarily, in the distance she eyed an unstable looking picnic table, limping over, she gratefully heaved her body onto the tabletop.

_-Sakura POV-_

I massaged my leg, the tight pricks were not all that pleasant, and I stomped it on the seat of the picnic table, trying to get the blood rushing back through. Once it was beginning to get slightly back to normal I began inspecting myself to see if I had any damage from the fall.

There was a forming bruise on my shin that was going to form a nice purple-green color when it finished forming, and a small nick on my knee that was bleeding slightly. I applied pressure and watched as the blood started coming out more and more slowly until it stopped.

I turned and grabbed my knapsack, undoing the clasp I took out the plastic grocery bag that stored my supply of food for when I was banned from eating.

I took out an old apple that was bruised and a little mealy. I eyed it suspiciously before rubbing it off on my shirt and taking a huge bite. The juice seeped out and dripped onto my face and hands, I rubbed it off but the sticky feeling still remained.

The wind blew past again; my hair flew about in a disheveled manor. I shoved back my hair roughly; r_ight now I would die for a hair scruntchie_. Another gust of wind, this time stronger, made my skin prickle as I shivered. _Why didn't I think to bring a stupid match? _I pinched myself in the leg for my stupidity before standing up and looking around for anything that could provide warmth.

A bit to the east there seemed to be a campfire, giving off wisps of smoke that surrendered instantaneously to the wind letting itself be carried away. _I wonder how I could've missed that?_

I walked groggily over to the campfire, and as I got closer, noticed that there was a tent pitched up beside it also. I walked closer, still in the shadows, there was a person sitting next to the tent, staring off into space. I made to go closer when I heard a cracking beneath me and looked down to see that I had stepped on a twig. _Bloody hell._

_-Syaoran POV-_

I heard a cracking noise and instantly turned my head. "Who's there?" I called, my voice reverberating through the darkness, making a bird take off in fright from its sleep. "Who's there?" I called out again.

I saw a small shadow moving forward then stop in front of me. I looked up and saw a small girl roughly my age. She had pale skin and long auburn hair tossed recklessly around her shoulders. She was dressed in clothes that were a couple sizes to big, the shirt hanging off of one shoulder, she saw me staring, and her arm snaked out and pushed the shirt up so that it was now sitting evenly. She was also wearing what appeared to be a skirt. It was obviously to bid and one of the ends was scrunched up and tied with a rubber band, preventing it from falling down. It fell Just below her knees along you could tell the skirt was designed to rest about mid-thigh.

One of her legs had a giant bruise forming, and the other had a thin line of blood that had apparently dried there. I then looked up at her face, her lips were slightly quavering and her cheeks looked wind burned, then I turned to her eyes. They were the most exotic shade of green I have ever seen – although as I looked at them they seemed to push me away.

"What do you want?" I asked her gruffly, and in a very monotone voice she replied, "Can I sit by your fire a bit?"

_-Normal POV-_

He nodded, and she walked over and knelt in a small patch of grass next to the fire. She looked over at him and took notice to what he was doing. He was expertly folding up paper – she wondered why for a moment but then looked down at a pile of an off-white substance sitting on a rock.

He was doing drugs. She watched him curiously for a moment before turning away, and looking into the burning embers of the fire. The light from the fire seemed to draw her in and her head swayed a bit as she stared intensely at them flicker. All of a sudden she sat up and held her head, as if steadying herself from a dizzy spell.

The boy stopped what he was doing and looked over at her, "You alright?" He asked in the same gruff voice as before. "Yeah…just a memory." She replied back shakily. He eyed her warily before dusting the white substance into a small container and throwing it into the tent.

"You don't have to stop yourself on my behalf." The girl said to him, she was back to staring at the flames. "I know, I just don't feel like it any more." "Oh." They both sat there in an awkward silence, they heard the hooting of a far off owl, and it sent chills through her spine.

After a couple more seconds of silence Sakura finally said, ""Why are you here?" The boy looked at her through the corner of his eye, then turned to face her completely. "Just getting away from it all I guess. Y'know, the stress and drama of all that family crap…you?"

The question took her by surprise although she should have expected it. She thought of her raging father cringing before she said, "Same here I guess." They sat in silence a bit longer before he said, "You better be getting back home then, I bet you ran away for something stupid like getting banned from a party."

She looked up at him with those emotionless eyes. He almost flinched away when she said, "Yeah, I guess it was stupid of me to run away for something so silly…" He nodded then heard something she mumbled under her breath that sounded like, "He might not be to mad…" He shook his head, confused by all of it.

He got up and stretched arching his back then looked down at the small girl below him. He reached down to pull her up, but she didn't accept his hand only looked at it like she was perplexed before nudging it away and getting up by herself.

As she turned to walk she stumbled the boy, in reflex, caught her. He enclosed his hand over her tiny wrist and helped pull her up and steadying her on her feat. He seemed shocked by the boniness of her body. She looked back at him once more with those unfeeling eyes before disappearing into the shadows again. _Was she even there? Psh…maybe it was the drugs that's got me thinking I have company._

As if looking for proof his eyes fell to the spot where she had sat and saw dent marks in the grass. _Huh…wonder who she was? _Then something in his mind clicked, _Isn't she that quiet girl who always sits in the back of the class?_

_-Sakura POV-_

I climbed back over the fence, I guess that guy was right – there was no way I could've survived out there by myself anyway. I was in a daze throughout the whole process of getting inside. Don't ask me how I did it.

At about a quarter past eleven I was safely inside my room…if you could call it safe that is. Then I heard it, a sickening crash and my name being shouted at the top of somebody's lungs.

I silently drooped my head and hoped he wasn't to drunk yet. I crept downstairs and saw numerous beer cans strewn about the floor; there was my submissive mother picking up all his trash and cowering slightly as he called my name again.

"God-damn it Nadeshiko where the hell is your daughter?" I heard him ask her angrily. I closed my eyes, _better to get it done with quick._ And I stepped forth from the shadows of the stairwell, his head swiveled in my direction so fast that I was afraid for a moment that it was going to pop off…not that I would've minded.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" He shouted at me. _I_ _wonder what I did to him this time?_ The thought slowly circled my mind before his shouting brought me back to reality. "First I come home and the mail is _still _sitting in the mailbox – so I had to inconvenience my self to go get it.

His hand slithered out and grabbed my chin, I felt stabbing pain and tried to shake my head loose from his grip, but it only tightened. "Second, when I try to confront her about it she's nowhere to be found. So tell me where have you been hiding Sakura dear?"

I tried pushing him away with my hands but that only brought him closer. "I wasn't anywhere! I was just in my room studying!" His face turned blotchy and red, I watched, as the red veins in his eyes seemed to bulge. He yanked me by my chin and threw me sideways. My hair floating down softly above me, as it caught up with the quick activity of my body.

I saw him coming nearer through half blocked vision from my hair. He came closer and slapped me across the face as more hair drifted over my eyes. "Maybe you shouldn't Ushio after all she was just studying…" He glared at my mother, Nadeshiko then said, "She wasn't there…_I checked."_

Okay, this will not be good. He's using his 'I'm extremely angry so now I'm going to take it out on Sakura' voice. "Nadeshiko please leave while I teach this rubbish to not lie."

I heard Nadeshiko's small voice saying how there were other ways to teach teenagers. I appreciated that she stuck up for me but that vanished when Ushio growled out, "Now." After that, she ran out of the room, I could see small translucent tears running down her soft pale skin. I felt pity for her. For a second I thought that I might've been better off than her. She had to sit in the other room listening to my screams and knowing that she was useless to stopping him, while I was only being hit.

But I ushered that thought from my mind when I thought about my past. Tears started forming involuntarily in my eyes, but I was snapped back into reality when I heard a clicking. "Maybe this will teach you not to lie." I saw that he had undone his belt and was folding it in half. Oh joy... This was going to hurt.

------

Okies so this is my new story - tell me what yah think. I think it's written okay...kinda depressing but eh...the though popped into my head and I couldn't make it go away so I decided to write it. Hmm well tell me if I should continue it...I'm not sure if I should...seems kinda sad and angsty hmmm anyway tell me your feedback and advice is welcomed.

The question that I'm looking for you to answer: Should I continue or not?

So please review and tell me your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fake Authenticity**

_Chibi-Cookies_

Hey, sorry it took so long for me to update. Thank you all so much for the reviews! I am so happy that you like my story so much. Anyway here's the next chapter. P.S. In case you didn't notice her fathers name is not Fujitaka –wink, wink- Oh, and I guess some of the characters are OOC a little…

**Full Summary:** She was a cold and unreadable girl with a hard past, a fearful mother and an abusive father. When death seems the only way out, she meets a derelict that hides behind his tough exterior and his fixation on drugs. Will they help each other heal, or will he be the final cause of her downfall? Add a dash of Beauty and the Beast and a hint of Cinderella and you've got yourself a fairy tale. But will there be a 'happily ever after' at the end of their story?

_Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own CCS…Although I can still keep wishing. Heh._

_Thoughts_

**Please Read This: Some of the pairings may seem a bit…odd, but that's not the way it's going to turn out. I lurv all of the original pairings and will keep it that way cough Tomoyo and Eriol cough So don't be distressed :**

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-Normal POV-_

A girl limped down the hallway, trying to conceal the sharp pain that was shooting up her leg. She appeared to be almost drowning in the fabric of her clothes, which hung limply from her figure.

She stumbled over to a raven-haired girl with a grim expression playing on her fair features. "Um…hey Tomoyo." Sakura mumbled out through her cut lip.

"What the hell happened to you?" Tomoyo seethed out. "You don't expect me to actually believe you fall out of a tree every other week do you?" Sakura flinched back at her remark, squeezing her hands around the tough fabric of her oversized shirt until her knuckles turned a glossy shade of white with a thin purple blotch ruining the perfect ness of the former color, like paint on a new canvas.

"No…um, I…I fell down the stairs this time." Sakura looked down at the gray tiled floor, tracing her foot across the cracks in the linoleum.

Tomoyo sniffed before saying gently, "Sakura, you can trust me…you know I won't tell anybody."

She shook her head, causing her auburn hair to lightly fly around her head before settling back on her shoulders in a disheveled manner, Sakura then brushed her long locks back past her ears in reflex.

There was a sharp ring throughout the hallways, and people shuffled past them grabbing flyaway papers before filing into their classrooms for class.

"Well…I'll see you at lunch then, okay?" Tomoyo said to Sakura while pulling a last minuet book out of her locker, "and if anything happens, tell me, I'll be on them faster than a bee to honey."

Sakura giggled quietly, ignoring the pain in her side, before turning away from Tomoyo and limping down the hallway to her own class.

By the time she made it to her first period class, it was already five minuets passed the bell. She debated whether or not to go in; she had a perfect excuse to just walk right into the nurse's office. But she doubted the nurse would believe her falling down the stairs story.

So, taking a shaky breath she opened the door a crack and peered in. She felt the rough wood bump against her skin as she looked out into the classroom, the teacher was currently preaching to the class about some war back when.

She creaked open the door further and the teacher snapped around, annoyed at the disturbance. When he saw that it was one of her students he ushered urgently with his hand before saying aloud to the class, "glad you decided to join us Kinomoto." Which received a few polite laughs from the front row of students.

She stepped fully inside, letting her hair fall in front of her face as to cover up the bruises that remained there. She hobbled over to the back of the room as quickly as she could; keeping her eyes averted from her classmates stares.

She hastily jammed her books by her desk before sitting down. "What happened to you? When you first came in I thought you were road kill…" A screeching chorus of giggles came from behind the girl who commented about her appearance. She didn't know who it was, just one of the 'populars' that try to make her life more miserable than it already was.

She looked down at her desk, trying not to make eye contact. Doing so made her hair creep down the edges of the desk in a lolling manner. Sakura heard small whispers going on around her, and she tried to not take notice.

Suddenly there was a sharp tug that snapped her head to the right in a swift motion. "Are you ignoring me road kill?" Several snickers filled the classroom as the girl continued to torment her.

The sound of a bell reverberated around the room, indicating that it was lunch, but Sakura continued to look down with a blank stare in her eyes, "Look up road kill, don't you know it's impolite not to look at a person when they're talking to you?" More snickers came from behind the girl, but Sakura remained staring at the engraved initials on the wooden desk.

"I said, look up!" At this the girl tugged harshly at her hair, bring her to face the people snickering around her. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to hide all the pain that was rising to her chest.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" a voice snapped out at the crowd, "leave her alone why don't you?" Her voice echoed through the empty room, Sakura looked up briefly seeing that the teacher and the rest of the class were gone.

The girl with a fistful of Sakura's hair released it, sending it in wispy waves back onto the desk, "Tomoyo…nice to see you here."

"Stop tormenting her like this! Do you get enjoyment out of seeing other people suffer?" Tomoyo spluttered out in an angry fashion.

The girl started walking towards the door she then stopped briefly turning around and looking Tomoyo right in the eyes, "No…I only do it to the people who don't deserve kindness in their lives." Before walking out into the hallway.

"What the hell does she mean by that?" Tomoyo mumbled out. She looked over her shoulder to see Sakura leaning pitifully against the desktop in a slouched manner.

"Hey…" Tomoyo said lightly rubbing Sakura in the small of her back, tracing an intricate pattern of loops and bows around her shirt. "You okay?" The girl looked up with glassy eyes and a baffled expression.

"I'm sorry." She whispered out, croaking slightly, "I'm sorry you had to trouble yourself with me like this Tomoyo."

"Oh…Sakura." Small pools of tears were forming around in Tomoyo's eyes; a single tear fell down her cheek, leaving a small iridescent trail. "You don't deserve this."

There was a scratching against the floor as the chair was pushed back from the desk that broke the underlying silence of the room. "It's alright Tomoyo…if they weren't tormenting me, it would just be another girl."

With that Sakura slowly got up and made her way across the room, before she left she turned around and gave her a small smile.

Tomoyo looked after her in silence before saying softly, "Your not strong enough to handle this Sakura…nobody is."

--o-------------o----------o----------------------o-----------

"Come on Syaoran…that all you got?" A man with hair such a pure shade of black that it almost appeared to shine blue said to the gruff boy standing in front of him.

Syaoran growled slightly, "Shut up Eriol…I'm gonna kill you." He spat back venomously.

"Let's see you try then." A slight smirk crept across his face, making his glasses glint back the sunlight, which found its way to him.

Before he got a chance to charge a loud sound resounded in both the fighters' ears. "Baby! Baby, where are you?"

Eriol gave a slight smirk, as Syaoran simply looked down, with an almost hurt look on his face.

They could hear the clicking of heels approaching them, which resounded throughout the hallway. "I guess we'll have to pick up our fight another time Syaoran, it seems somebody has come to visit." He let out a slight smirk as he saw the dark haired boy grimace with fury.

Suddenly a girl appeared at the entry of the hallway, her long black hair swished playfully over hear shoulders as she let out a squeal of delight, "There you are baby!"

She clicked to the two boys throwing her arms around the closest, "Oh baby, I was looking all over for you, what are you doing?" She glanced up quickly and there was a flash moment of red eyes meeting blue.

Syaoran dragged himself up from his leaning position on one of the lockers and shoved past Eriol as he moodily walked away.

"Now Meiling, me and your fiancé were just having a fight, it seems you may have upset him though." Eriol let out another small smirk before the ruby-eyed girl moved closer to him.

"Now why in the world would I marry scum like that?" She giggled playfully before kissing him.

Syaoran stood by the entryway, holding back his emotions; he had heard what Meiling had said.

Slamming his fist against the locker he walked away glaring hard at anybody who dared look at him.

-----o----------------------o-------------------------o--------------

"So Meiling, what were you doing, you seem to be in high spirits." She giggled softly at his comment, staring at him with her dark red eyes.

"I was playing with Sakura." The corners of her mouth lifted while Eriol looked at her in admiration.

He smiled a bit before saying, "Meiling you treat her as if she's your doll." They both laughed at the comment before walking down the hall, hand in hand.

--o---------------o-----------------------------o------

Sakura was walking along the hallway, wasting her time until lunch was over. She traced her hand against the cool metal of the lockers, letting the steady motion calm her from the previous instigation.

She seemed to be lost in thought and apparently didn't notice that a very angry person was walking towards her, slamming his fist into lockers on his way.

As she was walking forward something crashed into her side, making her cry out in pain before falling to the ground in a small huddled heap.

-------o-------------------o--------------------------o------

He was in such a blind rage that he wasn't really looking to where he was going, and suddenly something bumped against his side. He heard a sharp cry ring through his ears before the person toppled to the ground.

_I didn't think I bumped into them that hard, did I?_

"Watch where you're going, why don't you?" He mumbled out, seemingly angry. When he didn't receive an answer he looked down where his eyes met a small pile of clothes lying at his feet.

"What the hell?" He crouched down to examine the mass further when suddenly it moved. He gave it a questioning stare before reaching down and grabbing hold of the fabric. The material felt rough in his hands and it almost made him want to flinch back.

Then he noticed something, the fabric he was holding had some weight to it, fumbling around for a while he discovered an arm was hidden inside.

Looking closer he saw that a long veil of hair was swept haphazardly over someone's face. Brushing it aside he furrowed his brow at what he saw. It was the girl from before…and she was seemingly unconscious.

----o----------------------------o------------------------------o---

Okay everybody, I am done with chapter two. I know it isn't as great as chapter one but I'm rushed right now since I am going on vacation soon and I have to get ready to go, besides the fact that I'm beta-editing somebody's stories and have to make graphics for someone who ordered a picture. Aah, I'm way to over worked for someone who's on summer vacation. Feh.

Okay, so if you're confused right now, this is what's happening: So far we know that Sakura is being beaten by her father and bullied by Meiling. Tomoyo is worried about her being worried and thinks she is hiding something from her.

Meiling is Syaoran's fiancé but she is going out with Eriol, making Syaoran infuriated because he likes her but she doesn't like him (that's why him and Eriol were fighting earlier.) Then he bumps into Sakura making her fall unconscious because of the injury in her side, the way Syaoran bumped into it made it hurt more and fall unconscious due to the pain. Hope that answers the questions.

Heh, anyway please leave your reviews, they helped me write this chapter, and with your lovely support I will write another…after I update my other two, -grumbles to side-

Thanks.


End file.
